Pacey Witter y Dawson Leery
by burbuja
Summary: Joey recuerda como fue su vida al lado de sus dos mejores amigos, como ellos la convirtieron sin quererlo en la persona que es ahora.


Disclaimer: Los personajes utilizados en esta historia son en su totalidad pertenecientes a los creadores de la serie Dawson's Creek, yo solamente los estoy tomando prestados un ratito por diversión.

* * *

Pacey Witter y Dawson Leery. Estos dos nombres han formado parte de mi vida de una manera o de otra desde que era una niña. Pero lo cierto es que no solo han formado parte de ella sino que la han marcado como nadie más lo ha conseguido nunca, y no puedo imaginarme como sería yo sin ellos.

Nos conocimos con tan sólo cinco años en el primer día de escuela y desde ese momento nos hicimos inseparables. Aunque esa no es toda la verdad, pues yo era la mejor amiga de Dawson y Pacey su mejor amigo, pero él y yo sólo nos tolerábamos para poder pasar más tiempo con Dawson sin desesperarlo. Aun así aprovechábamos cualquier situación para discutir, y generalmente nuestras peleas provocaban las burlas de Dawson por la cantidad de improperios soltados por nuestras infantiles bocas.

Y así el tiempo fue pasando, la vida cambiando y nosotros creciendo y llegó la adolescencia y con ella las hormonas. En cuanto deje de ser una niña, lo cual sucedió cuando ellos aun eran unos críos deseosos de jugar a los piratas y la guerra, me di cuenta de que Dawson era para mi mucho más que un amigo, era todo lo que yo anhelaba. Pero claro él no estaba todavía preparado para darme lo que yo esperaba de él, así que aprendí con resignación a ocultar mis sentimientos. Y este fue un arte que fui perfeccionando con los años. Pero ese muro tras el que se ocultaban mis sentimientos no podía durar eternamente, y no lo hizo.

Cuando teníamos 15 años, Jennifer Lindley, una jovencita rubia y preciosa de Nueva York, se mudo a la casa de enfrente de la de Dawson a vivir con su abuela. Ella era todo lo que yo no podría nunca ser, dulce y femenina; y en cuanto la vio Dawson quedo prendado de ella y en poco tiempo empezaron a salir. Y por supuesto yo la odie aún con más rapidez, si eso era posible.

Enseguida todo el mundo supo lo celosísima que estaba de la nueva pareja; es decir todos menos Dawson al que como siempre todo le pasaba desapercibido y no podía entender porque era tan arisca con su novia.

En el fondo yo sabía que Jen era una buena chica y que podría llegar a ser incluso aquella amiga que nunca había tenido y siempre había deseado, aquella amiga con la que compartir mis problemas de amores, pero en este caso ella era mi problema. Así que cuando estábamos juntas siempre se lo hacia pasar lo peor que mi ácida lengua me permitía, y creedme eso era bastante mal.

Y no lo tuve difícil porque al mes de conocerla descubrimos que la virginal Jennifer, no era en absoluto lo que parecía. De hecho había sido enviada a Capeside porque sus padres hartos de su comportamiento libertino ya no sabían que hacer con ella. Y tras pillarla en su propia cama con un chico, decidieron que lo mejor para ella quizá fuese alejarse de la frenética vida de Nueva York y vivir con su religiosa abuela en un lugar tan tranquilo como Capeside.

Este descubrimiento fue un duro golpe para Dawson que vio como de repente su tan cuidadosamente escenificada existencia de película se salía sin previo aviso de su guión. Pero para sorpresa de todos supo sobrellevarlo, y Jen y él siguieron juntos. Pero al cabo de unas semanas fue Jen quien quiso romper porque necesitaba demostrase así misma que podía vivir sin un chico a su lado. Y entonces llego mi oportunidad.

Aunque al principio Dawson estaba completamente destrozado, poco a poco lo fue superando y entonces fue cuando me descubrió a mí como algo más que su mejor amiga.

Mientras tanto Pacey tampoco había estado ocioso, sino mas bien todo lo contrario. Empezó un romance con nuestra profesora de literatura, Tamara Jacobs, que si bien le llevo a perder su virginidad, también le trajo otras consecuencias; como convertirse en el hazme reír del instituto tras tener que negar su relación con la señorita Jacobs, para evitarle a esta una denuncia por abuso de menores. Ese era Pacey, el héroe siempre dispuesto a rescatar a cualquier damisela en apuros.

Y si esto fuese poco para hacer de este año uno interesante en la vida de Pacey, nosotros también tuvimos nuestro pequeño momento. Casi al final de curso, a Pacey y a mi nos asignaron un trabajo conjunto de biología, y aunque en principio creímos que aquello solo podía terminar en una catástrofe, tras sobrepasar mil y un problemas para poder terminarlo, nuestro odio mutuo disminuyó y descubrimos que de hecho era divertido pasar tiempo juntos. Pero Pacey lo llevo demasiado lejos y, después de pedirle permiso a Dawson para hacerlo, me beso. Lo cual fue un gran error porque por aquel entonces yo estaba demasiado cegada por mis sentimientos hacia Dawson como para poder mirar más allá de él, y rechace a Pacey en el acto. Después de esto todo volvió a la normalidad, salvo porque Dawson se dio cuenta de que no le gustaba en absoluto el hecho de que yo besase a otro chico, y mucho menos a su mejor amigo.


End file.
